Getting To Know You
by Saoirse the Irish Colleen
Summary: Hayden and friends play a drinking game.... questionable reprecussions!


  
  
Another of my midnight ramblings put to paper. This time emotions ran the gammit when out of boredom Hayden and friends play a drinking game.  
  
  
* * * *  
  
  
Safe Harbor:  
Getting To Know You  
  
  
by Lady Khayman  
  
  
As Hayley ushered them into the parlour two floors up from the clamour of her parents' housewarming party, Hayden, Jamie, Tommy, Pete, and Kali sat in a respective circle and looked around.  
"You mind telling us why we're here, Hayley?" Kali huffed. She grinned wickedly at her rival's scowl.  
"I thought it would be a nice idea if we all took the time out from fighting to actually get to know eachother better." Walking around an antique chaise lounge she lifted the silky sheet so elegantly slung over it.  
"I don't see why," Pete said starting up. "We dated for a year and a half, I went with Jamie for a bit, and Hayden's my friend."  
"True, Pete. But I don't think you know Kali or Tommy as well as the rest of us." Tommy Bullock looked up at Jamie's former boyfriend.  
"She's got you there man." Pete lowered himself to the wine coloured carpet once more. Kali searched the room cautiously, suprised that this group of people could co-exist in the same vicinity and act so civilly to one another. The past few months at Magic Beach have been tumultuous for the 18-year-old Hawaiian native, that she was proud enough to call herself desensitized to any insane forthcomings of this night, or any other for that matter. Glancing at Hayden she saw him distractedly reach up and twirl the ostentaciously ornate tassels of the sashes that bound the satin curtains. Her pity for his predictament coincided with her wonder for where he really was at that moment.  
"I thought we might play a game, to loosen the mood-" Hayley then produced what she was rooting around for behind the lounge, a small balsa wood crate cradling four bottles of Chardonnay- "and this just might be what the doctor ordered." Kali and Hayden were taken aback at the once demure Hayley's actions.  
"Is this a good idea," Tommy blurted. "I- I mean Hayden's dad is the sheriff, and we can get busted." Jamie only stared wide-eyed at the alarmingly large amount of alcohol, but in truth she was no stranger to the spirits as well other intoxicants livng with her family of prestige, wealth, and ugly deception. She felt oddly at home at Seagate Estates.  
"Enough chatting," Hayley interrupted in a bored tone. "Basically the game goes as follows: we go round in turns and each person must name something they have never done. Then whoever has done it, must take a drink."  
"All of it down the hatch?" Jamie lifted an incredulous eyebrow at her ex-friend.  
"All of it." Seating herself between Pete and Kali, the dancer illicted a sneer and shifted slightly away from the junior hostess. Hayley slid her hand beneath the cerulean sofa and retrieved a silver tray, which rested six crystal flute glasses. She then filled each one not minding that the froth spilled over the rims. "Not to worry there's plenty of more where that came from. And I suspect that we might need more than four bottle for this round."  
"Chotto matte yo!" Kali protested once again forgetting English, leaping from her space. "This is illegal! We could get more that busted," she focused on Jamie's date. "We could get a serious ass-whupping!"  
"C'mon Kali," Pete nervously grimaced. "Have a little fun."   
"Yeah. Don't tell me Little Miss Honolulu can't handle her wine." Hayley scoffed. Hayden looked hungrily at the glass nearest to him. The blush of mixed humiliation and frustration spread from the tips of Kali's ears to the end of her nose. While she was raised in a much more strict environment where cigarettes and hard liquor was contraband in the Kirigoe household, and the parties she attended back in Wailuha she avoided any and all of this type of activity. However being several thousand miles away from her parents and older brothers and having to live with an aunt an uncle so involved with activities that revolved around their financial status, her situation was different. It provided a newfound freedom for her. And she wasn't going to let her inexperience deter her from showing up Hayley or any of the borgeois brats at Oxbridge, or lose Hayden.  
"Give me that!" She swiped a glass from the tray. Everyone did the same.  
"All righty then, let's get this started. But before let's propose a preordained toast."  
"To friendship...." Tommy lifted his glass  
"To honesty. A lost virtue in this day and age...." Kali flared.  
"To creativity." Hayley offered. Jamie and Hayden exchanged perplexed looks and lifted their glasses.  
"Well go ahead," Hayley prodded. They all wore worried looks just as they consumed the entire amount of white wine.   
"It's good, kinda sweet." Jamie said. Hayden lolled his head back letting the effect of the alcohol wash over him. It numbed his thought process as it seemed to surpass the digestive system and head straight for the brain. Pete exhaled an uneven breath. "S'okay...."  
"I'll get you for this, Twinkie." Kali hissed grudgingly.  
*WHAM!*   
Hayden tilted his head to the side. "Oh God." Tommy Bullock lay sprawled out on the carpet.  
"Looks like we found out Tommy's limit. Less is more," she figured. "Now remember refill your glass as soon as its emptied." She refilled the glasses, sans Tommy's once more. The room went eerily silent for several moments. Slapping his knees, getting the attention to the remaining conscious participants, Pete straightened his posture.  
"I guess I'll get the ball rolling." His feeling was more of brazeness than bravery. "I never gotten drunk before." They all sat, unmoving. Pete's gaze travelled to the person nearest to him which was Jamie since she and Hayden laid Tommy out on the sofa.  
"O-o-o-o-okay," Jamie drawled then stared off into the middle distance for a moment. "I've never smoked weed." Hayden downed his drink.  
"HAYDEN!" They barked simultaineously. He shrugged.  
"It was just once. And I was like 14 or something."  
"I hope you dad cracked you over your stupid ass!" Kali commented.  
"Try my mom," Hayden bit back.  
"My turn! My turn!" Hayley enthused. "I've never done it in the backseat of a car." Pete and Jamie took a drink. Hayley's jaw hit the carpet.  
"What can I say," Jamie said wiping her lips, "you're the one who initally wanted to make the swap." Kali chuckled beligerently, Hayden refilled their glasses.  
"Let's see what smart thing you have to say!" Hayley growled.  
"I can proudly say I've never failed a class."  
"COP OUT!" Hayden bellowed.  
"WHAT?!"  
"That isn't a real confession. The whole point of Hayley's game is to disclose something that you wouldn't normally tell your closest of friends." Jamie reasoned.  
"Maybe she can't help being boring." Pete said in an off-handed tone. Kali shot him a dirty look then sucked her teeth.  
"Fine! I was once attracted to someone of the same sex." She polished her drink off quickly then slammed the glass down on the tray. That uncomfortable silence returned. Flushed with anger she snapped, "Hayden's turn!"  
"I've never gone out with two women at once." He drank. "You had a crush on a girl?"  
"I was in Japan, and she was cute."  
"Ever kiss?"  
"Pervert! Bet you'd like that!"  
"What'd I say!" He fell back against the foot of the sofa.   
"Doesn't matter! You thought it."  
"ALRIGHT!" Hayley interjected. "Let's move on, shall we?" A knowing smile crept on Pete's face.  
"Virginity status, gave it to Hayley." He emptied his glass.  
"I gave it up to Pete," Hayley played along.  
"Everybody knows my situation." Jamie sighed and drank, more for comfort than adhering to the rules. Kali looked into the depths of the flute and watched the tiny bubbles surface. She swallowed over the knot in her throat.  
"Ashton. Dean Ashton, on my uncle's yacht." Hayden blanched and knew that was because of him. He owed her this much. Raising his glass to his lips, then abruptly pulled it from his face and dumped the contents onto the carpet causing a stain.  
"Hold up!" Jamie hooted. "What about Ama-"  
"I. Never. Did. It." Kali had not intentionally meant to humble him. But what was done, was done.  
"This is getting interesting...."  
  
  
* * * *  
  
  
The clock on the mantle chimed once. Eight bottles of wine and a dwindling amount of claret in a decanter later, Hayley's compay, including herself now with looks of dulled comprehenshion and heavily slurred speech sttempted to sit upright only to slouch on the floor.  
"Thash right," Kali hiccuped. "Hayden-san was being such a dumb-ass that I went and did Ashton! WHOOOO! Never on boat again."  
"I wanna get off Mommy," Tommy moaned, in a half sleep.  
"Sleepy...." Jamie crawled over to Pete's side and curled up.  
"Kali... Kali....?" Hayden tapped her on the head.  
"Doushite no?"  
"I think I'm in love with you...." His eyes began to roll back.  
"That's nice. Could we go to sleep now?  
"Stay the night!" Hayley giggled throwing her arms up in the air. She was laying across an armchair, clutching the claret bottle. "Make yourshelvessh, all comfy-wumfy...." Glass shattered after she passed out.   
"I hope we forget what did tonight, so we can laugh about it later in life." Hayden suggested as he and Kali lurched over to the lounge.  
"No sense whatsoever, Loring!" Kali guffawed then planted a rough, deep kiss on his lips causing them both to collapse.  
  
  
  
FIN 


End file.
